hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015 Atlantic hurricane season
Future start We have one for the EPac, so why not the Atlantic? Betting pools are here. I'll make my worldwide calls later on. Ryan1000 21:20, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I really want more from this upcoming season; 2014 was a good start. I predict...18 total depressions, 16 total storms, 11 hurricanes, and 6''' major hurricanes, all with an ACE of ~'''194 units. Also, I want this season to be dead quiet at first before becoming a nightmare season. See more information here... AndrewTalk To Me 02:10, November 28, 2014 (UTC) It's ALMOST THE NEW YEAR!!!! :D well, it is in Australia.... rarity is best pony 19:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) South Atlantic Subtropical Storm Cari Well isn't this neat. Yet another storm forms in the South Atlantic, this one is subtropical. It's currently off the coast of Brazil and heading southeast out to sea, but Cari is still a potential surf threat with her 45 mph winds. It's not every day we see storms in this part of the world, and only recently in 2011 did Brazil adopt a naming list for the area. Ryan1000 20:19, March 11, 2015 (UTC) May 01L.ANA 90L.INVEST I'm a little surprised nobody is talking about this. But anyway, the NHC has designated this invest with a medium chance of developing into a subtropical/tropical cyclone. I think that if it does manage to develop it will have more chance of being subtropical. And, according to Jeff Masters' Wunderblog, it is also the third earliest formation for a season's first invest. C'mon Ana! Simlover123 18:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :At this time I believe that we will have a subtropical storm by Friday. I'll be posting a track image once I'm more certain of it's formation. Supportstorm (talk) 20:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :already It's only May 6th. Oh, well, why not start the season early? I'm sure the Carolinians (If that's what you call people from Carolina) aren't looking forward to it though. leeboy100My Talk! 21:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, it would be cool if we can start the season this early. We're about to probably get a subtropical storm "Ana", the first storm to form this early since I think Ana from 2003 (weirdly, they are the same name). Hope it won't be that bad in the Carolinas! Also, here comes the jokes and memes about her, if it does become named! --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 03:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Third earliest ATL invest over the past 10 years according to Dr. Masters latest blog post, though I don't expect it to become strong, if it does become Ana at all. Ryan1000 03:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hurricane Hunters had found winds in excess of tropical storm force this morning. I guess this will mean that if it gets upgraded, it will go straight to Subtropical Storm Ana. It could still be designated as tropical but I'm thinking subtropical at this point and a potential transition into a tropical storm before reaching the coast. Simlover123 19:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Heh. STD 1 confirmed.--Isaac829 21:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC) GAHHH! Steve! You beat me to it. I was just about to type the fact that they have the same name. Oh, well. Anyways, winds are now 45 MPH but this is still being called an invest (according to wunderground)! I'm going to again say what I said last year in the Pacific forum: Go back to building your snowman, Ana! leeboy100My Talk! 22:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Actually Isaac, I think if/when it's upgraded it will be classified as STS Ana. Simlover123 23:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::The invest is now at 90%. Here comes Ana! Once Ana comes from this, I really hope it becomes a hurricane, and since it has never been a hurricane in the Atlantic before, I would get really disappointed and maybe frustrated if it doesn't become a hurricane. Please, Atlantic, pull a strengthening trick on this invest so we can see a Hurricane Ana and not a pathetic epic fail in intensity! While it isn't likely Ana will become a hurricane, there is still the chance. C'mon, future Ana, do it for the Frozen character! :D --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 00:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Ana "NHC will be initiating advisories on Subtropical Storm Ana at 11 pm EDT."--Isaac829 02:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, I knew this was coming. To show my enthusiasm, I'm going to bed, it's getting late over here. I wonder how strong it will be tomorrow leeboy100My Talk! 02:16, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :The 2015 season wanted to start early, I guess! If I'm not mistaken this is the earliest formation of a season's first system in a while. She is expected to transition into a tropical storm before reaching the coast so we'll see how she does. Looks primarily more of a rain threat than a wind threat at this point. Simlover123 02:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The last time a storm formed this early was the 2003 Ana, which formed in April. This isn't expected to get very strong as it slowly creeps towards SC by Sunday, like simlover said, this'll probably be more of a rain and surf event for the carolinas than a wind event. Ryan1000 11:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Ana She's fully tropical now with winds of 60 mph and a 1001 mbar pressure, but it had a lower pressure of 998 mbar earlier so she is probably now just feeling the colder shelf waters. Owen 14:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Ana is looking very organized now, and just like Owen said, 60 mph winds, 1001 millibars. leeboy100My Talk! 14:50, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : I'm starting to doubt that Ana will become a hurricane. It's continuing to inch closer to land, and as of the latest advisory, is still pinned at 60 mph. Unless it pulls some sort of strengthening surprise, looks like "Hurricane Ana" might as well wait until 2021. I really wanted a hurricane, but I guess it's time might be almost up, since it's about to landfall in the Carolinas soon. This face totally describes my reaction to Ana failing to be a hurricane: ಠ_ಠ --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 18:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, this is truly a surprise for me. I didn't expect Ana to form in the Atlantic so soon. Welcome, 2015 AHS! Anyway, Ana has rather ragged-looking convention, and as Owen stated above (welcome back, BTW, to you and Leeboy), cooler waters and land interaction should lead to its demise over the next couple days (Steve, Ana already became a hurricane in the CPAC; remember?). Motionwise, a trough system moving eastward over the US should force the storm more northward within the next day or so, before being absorbed by an extratropical system over Atlantic Canada in ~72 hours. Although a TS warning is currently in effect for part of the Carolinas, I doubt there will be any significant impacts. Finally, to end my post, I would like to give a disclaimer - Ana's early formation is not necessarily the harbinger of an active season. As far as I know, the EPAC has witnessed El Niño conditions for the past five months, and NOAA is giving a high chance of that happening this upcoming summer. In addition, early-forming Gulf Stream systems are rather random events and don't often signal active seasons (see Hurricane Arthur from last year and four of the five storms that kickstarted the 1997 season). Nevertheless, Ana is still a storm to watch. AndrewTalk To Me 01:39, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes Andy, I remember that CPac hurricane, but I was wanting it to be a hurricane in the Atlantic because it has never been a hurricane in this basin before! It would've been the first ever "Hurricane Ana" in the Atlantic. --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 02:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ana is too close to land to reach hurricane strength at this point. It'll probably hit just south of the SC/NC border at the intensity it is now, or slightly weaker. Hopefully impacts won't be too bad for them. Ryan1000 03:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Depression Ana Ana made landfall near Myrtle Beach, and it looks better on land than it was in the water.--Isaac829 18:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) She's really fighting to stay alive. However, strengthening shouldn't be expected even when it re-emerges over water because of high wind shear and colder waters. Ana is a perfect example that reminds us that even though an inactive season is predicted, we can still get things like this that can strike your area, although it could've been worse. It doesn't seem like damage is too major, but the Carolinas did get some beach erosion. Owen 20:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Ana Down and out...until 2021. Ryan1000 12:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Goodbye Ana, and also goodbye wiki for a few days, I'm going across country to visit relatives and I won't be back until Saturday or Sunday. leeboy100My Talk! 23:03, May 12, 2015 (UTC) P.S. before I leave, thanks for the welcome, Andrew. leeboy100My Talk! 23:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) June I'm surprised no one even started this, but happy hurricane season! It looks like this year's season will be yet another quiet one, thus I'm predicting final totals of 9/4/2 as of right now but that total could change throughout the season. We might be leaving the active phase that began in 1995 so we'll see what this season has to offer! Owen 17:50, June 2, 2015 (UTC)